A Soldier's Change
by AstorOsprey
Summary: (ON HIATUS! See Profile for New Story) A desperate Marine finds himself trapped in a Covenant prison cell, hated by many, separated from his own kind. Will he make it home alive? Will he have help, or maybe even more than help? T for language, battle scenes, and other things. Please leave reviews and stay updated with the story! Any feedback or fan art is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to Soldier's Change! I have high hopes for the story, now that summer is close and I actually have the time! I won't give too much of the story away, but the main characters are going to be a UNSC Marine and a Sangheili Warrior. Please leave some reviews, suggestions, etc. and follow to keep up with what's to come!**

 **-JazzMan173**

Reach. July 30th, 2552. Specialist Avery O'Shay hunkered down behind his concrete cover as hot plasma blasts flew over his head. Explosions shook the land beneath his boots, colors of blue and green dancing across the night sky. His team, now heavily outnumbered by the seemingly endless waves of Covenant, was holding a town center in the agricultural sector of the planet.

"Dammit Irish, return fire, or we'll all end up…"

Sergeant Peters was cut off as O'Shay looked up, only to see a shot from a needle rifle blow through the side of the man's head. The pink shard flew still, now carrying with it the remnants of another Covenant victim. Only 5 soldiers remained in his unit, all running low on ammo, some slightly wounded, all trying desperately to stay alive.

"Anna, move!" He shouted, spotting a plasma grenade sailing towards her, glowing brighter and brighter.

She turned to run, but it was too late, as the orb detonated a few feet behind her, sending her flying forward, full of shrapnel and burning as the flames reached her back. O'Shay reached out instinctively, trying to save his friend, until he himself took a blast on both his shoulder and his neck. He collapsed, his muscles contracting in pain, unable to move as he watched the last of his friends fall to the onslaught.

He felt helpless, lying there almost paralyzed, as Covenant troops started to push past their defenses unopposed. Grunts, Jackals, and Elites alike hopped the barricades and charged forward. One, however, stopped as it pushed itself over the concrete, an Elite in the standard blue Minor armor. It looked his way as he lay in a haze on the ground, saying nothing as it grabbed him by his armor and dragged him towards their dropships.

Nearing the looming purple machine, he managed to croak, "No… stop, you… you bastard…"

As the tall creature pulled him into the gravity lift, he lost consciousness, like a dark wave rushing over him, brief solace from his fear.


	2. Chapter 2

O'Shay woke up, jumping to his feet, before remembering his injuries. Looking over to see his shoulder wound, he found it surprisingly healed. Confused, he thought he was dead, pinching his arm to be sure. Gauging his reaction, he was still very much alive. All that was left now was to find out where he was.

Not wanting to call out for fear he would be killed, he felt his way around in the dimly lit room. He found what seemed to be bars, giving him enough of a clue that he was a prisoner.

 _Just my luck, go out for a routine op, and end up the last of my squad alive in some Covie hell hole…_

He had heard the stories of what happened to humans in these prison camps, brutal torture trying to extract information, and a painful death. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He began looking for any means of escape in what seemed to be an abandoned human structure, air vents, windows he had missed, whatever he could find. To his dismay, there was nothing, and he resigned himself to banging his fist against the bars of his cell.

"Enough, human!" A Sangheili shouted, banging its gauntlet against the iron, startling the Marine.

"Screw off, hinge-head!" O'Shay replied, aggressively in his distinct Irish accent.

"You… you dare disrespect me?! I should rip out your tongue…" The Elite turned to face him.

He stood, anger in his eyes, realizing that this was in fact the same one that had captured him earlier. To spite it, he began to tap on the bars again, staring right into its eyes.

"Why don't 'cha then?" He replied at a low growl.

The Sangheili roared as it opened the barred entrance, stepping in and igniting a small dagger, similar to an energy sword. It lowered itself, one foot back, hands raised, like it was readying itself to pounce.

"I, Reyo 'Narumee, will end your dishonorable life, filth!" It shot back.

"I feel sorry for you lad, not only for the fact I'm going to kick your arse, but because your parents named a male that way!" He chuckled to himself before charging, fists up, into the Elite's torso, pushing it back as he tried punching into the chinks of the armor.

"I am a female! You are about to be beat by a woman!" She heckled, planting her feet, grabbing his free arm and swinging him off of her and down to the floor with a thud.

Avery lost his breath as he came smacking down onto the floor. He knew he still had to level the field, so he reached for her closest ankle as she moved to stab him. Pulling hard, she toppled onto her back. He took the opportunity to smack the dagger out of her grasp.

Reyo was surprised by the human's actions, thinking her would be an easy win because of her experience. As she felt her blade leave her hand, she whipped around and punched the trooper across his jaw, leaving him shaken and allowing her to roll on top of him, choking him.

The Marine gasped for breath as he felt her scaly fingers tighten. His arms instinctively reached up to his neck, but he controlled himself just enough to kick her back and off of him.

Their duel continued for what seemed like an eternity, fists and feet flying at each other in an equal fight. Minutes passed, and they wrestled each other into a stalemate, Reyo rolling off of him onto her back, panting quickly.

"I must admit… you are a worthy opponent human…" She sputtered between her breaths.

"You as well, Elite" With this, they lay in awkward silence for yet another eternity before the Marine broke the silence, "Why didn't you kill me on the battlefield?"

"We may have to kill, it doesn't mean that our species goes without compassion, at least for some of us…" She trailed off, almost like she was shaken by her response.

"I'm Avery, by the way. Specialist Avery O'Shay, UNSC Marines. Everyone probably thinks I'm dead now…" He looked down, realizing he may never make it home.

The Marine looked up as he heard a metallic _clang_. Reyo had walked back into the hall and locked him inside yet again. He thought to himself, _Just like that, I'm shunned all over again_. He is surprised to hear her speak.

"I will return soon with a meal" She states simply, turning and making her way towards her mess hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Re, om'a ei! (For all you non-Sangheili speakers, it means Hey, it's me!) Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I'm very happy with the follows and the review, it's all helping boost my author morale! Anyway, here's the next chapter. If you noticed I bumped the rating down to T, don't worry, I have plans… Thanks! Ei slee hwah…**

Avery sat, resigned to his thoughts, in his now empty cell. It had been only a few minutes since his fight with the Elite, let alone a female. At first, he felt shame at the fact that he was almost killed by a woman, but turned more to confusion, wondering if the Covenant military was more like his own. He thought back to the few battles he has taken part in, recalling the gruesome details of his teammates being torn apart by alien species, or of himself firing endlessly at hordes of them. _How many of those, those things were female?_ He questioned his own ethics, knowing now that he broke his own code to never hurt a woman.

As his mind raced, stress building, Reyo returned with two trays of… red meat. He had half expected some neon, glowing creature still alive squirming about on a plate. Seeing how he was wrong, he sighed, seeing the door click open.

"I have returned as promised, Specialist Av-eary O'Shay" He couldn't help but chuckle at the pronunciation of his name.

" _Avery_." He corrected, "Thank you for the… the food. I didn't think you Covenant would even bother to care for your prisoners."

The Elite looked up at him, having sat on the concrete across the drab room, "We have to keep you alive, at least until you have served your purpose to us." The coldness of her comment caught him off guard.

Reyo picked up the cut of meat, something similar to a lamb chop, and wrapped her mandibles around it, using her sharp fangs to pull at the food. He took his own serving in his hands, looking it over, smelling it, half expecting it to be different in _some_ way from the meals he has come to know.

"It is Colo. The animal is common on my homeworld. It will not harm you, despite what you may think." She took only a moment to reassure him before continuing to eat.

The marine decided to give in, taking a small piece of the meat to taste it. Chewing slowly, he found it both sweet and savory, and took another mouthful. After a few moments he even found himself smiling, taking bite after bite before he cleaned the bone.

"I see you find it quite appealing!" His guard exclaimed.

"More than appealing, it was fantastic! I was surprised to be honest, I expected it to be a completely foreign taste to me…" He grinned again, looking down at the plate, hoping there would be more there for him.

"Are you… are you smiling?" Reyo asked, suddenly looking at him quite puzzled.

Glancing at her with his own puzzled look, "What kind of a question is that? Yes I'm smiling…" He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what she meant.

"The Prophets tell us your kind has no emotion! That your only purpose is to kill us and end the Covenant…" She seemed taken aback by Avery's ability to feel.

Suddenly turning red with anger, "Lass, your kind attacked us! We even tried to make peace with ya! Instead, you all decided to bloody murder millions of men, women, and children as well as burn our homes! You think OUR only purpose is to kill… how goddamn ignorant…" The man's subtle Irish accent coming out more in his moments of 'rage'.

His rant calmed him down some, and as he took a deep breath he looked up at the Elite's face through the blue armor. What he saw made him feel regret, the sight of tears welling in her eyes. Her head sank into her hands, lightly whimpering as the tears dropped slowly to the floor. He sighed, blushing lightly with shame, putting a hand behind his neck before finally speaking again.

"Look, I…" Choosing what to say carefully, "I'm sorry. I have so much built-up fear, sadness, grief, that I just took it out on you. I didn't mean to, I promise that."

Turning her head towards him, her cheeks flushed purple, embarrassed for showing such emotion to the human, she retorted, "You think I want to take part in the killing? I hate myself every time I end another life. I only joined for the respect of my peers, but I would never murder in cold blood! No matter what our Prophets say about your kind, I regret ending life. As for the young, I would personally never harm them! I just… cannot do anything to stop the others…" She found herself tearing up again, and she hid her face once more.

Again O'Shay found himself in a tough situation. His mind raced once more, debating with himself what he should do. He knew upsetting her wasn't his intention, but he wanted to try and make up for it. He finally settled on what to do.

"Reyo, listen," He started, "I understand what you feel, I feel the same way about this war, but I have to defend the lives of my people…" His hand reached out to her shoulder, resting on her pauldron, an attempt to comfort her. "I still have nightmares about…" Voice trailing off, Avery eventually came back from his memories. "I have an idea, why don't we both tell each other the good things about our races. It can help keep our minds off of the conflict…"

"Sure, human. Let us talk" She said simply, gesturing for him start.

The captured marine began with a smile. He didn't mention he was from Earth, so she wouldn't get any clues, but he described to her the farmlands, green hills, beautiful streams and nearly ancient architecture. He told her about the flavors of his favorite foods and drinks, how he loved cooking before the war. He mentioned his family, art, music, and movies, anything that came to mind. He spoke for what seemed to be hours. All the while the guard sat quietly, listening, even making something like a smile appear on her face.

"You have had an intriguing life, human. Your culture is much more advanced than I had ever imagined…" The Elite chuckled softly.

"Now I think that makes it your turn Reyo." Avery told her with a small laugh of his own.

The soldier watched her mandibles move gracefully as she spoke, telling him of her home. She mentioned a keep nestled in a mountain range, with rock formations as old as time. The female continued with pride as she described how her family was a powerful one in the keep, and how she had to work very hard to become a warrior. Like him, the Elite explained traditions of her species, more of the food they ate, how they were proud leaders within the ranks of the Covenant. What seemed most important to him, though, was how she talked of her love for travel. Aside from combat, she kept close memories of the beauty of each world she visited, human or Covenant.

"I think I could say the same thing as you, the Eli- erm… _Sangheili_ have quite the history…" He sat for a moment imagining her home, as she had done for him.

"Unfortunately, Avery, I must return to my duties. My superiors would become suspicious. May I come back tomorrow? I would lov-" She stuttered catching herself, "I would be honored to learn more about you."

As she stood, he caught her slip, smiling, "As would I, thank you, Reyo." He told her, as she blushed purple yet again, turning away and walking out. He watched her go, and caught his eyes drifting to her hips as she moved. _What are ya doing man? She's an Elite for God's sake!_ No matter what his conscience told him, he smiled as he lay on the small cot, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Again! Sorry about the long delay, I had some serious computer issues, but we're back now and I'm spamming out this chapter just cause you guys need a little something special! I'm working on making them longer as well, but let's get to it. Again, please leave a fav and a review!**

 **-JazzMan173**

Avery was sprawled out on the hard cot, trying to get as much rest as he could. The hours of quiet and loneliness were starting to take their toll on the marine. The Covenant guards still had yet to interrogate him, leaving him confused and afraid of what was coming.

It had been several days since his first true conversation with Reyo, his guard. She had been back for some time each day to talk, and she seemed genuinely interested in talking to him. The Sangheili made it clear how much she loved to learn about different species and cultures, and her love of her own proud ancestors. Even now as he tried to sleep he catches himself thinking about her.

That first day, he thought he caught her looking him over, and every time after she had to hide her face from blushing. It almost seemed like they were becoming friends, dare he say more than friends. O'Shay didn't find the idea to be particularly appealing, at least for a while, considering the fact that her species killed countless humans, but the more he spoke to her, the more he became aware that she was not like the others.

The marine has had to keep himself from staring at one point or another, his subconscious getting the better of him as he watched her talk, her mandibles moving gracefully, or even walk, with her noticeably slender waist. He had to ask himself, what would be so bad being close to Reyo? Maybe she wanted to be close to him…

"Ah, Avery, you're still awake at this hour?" The female asks, quietly as she shuts the cell door.

"Aye, I can't find it in me to sleep, but I'm happy you're here. I've been meaning to ask you something for a little while." He swung his legs over the side of his makeshift bed.

"Oh, what might that be, human?" She asks, tilting her head quizzically.

"Well… what would you say to us… the two of us, breaking out of this place together…" Avery blushes some.

"What do you mean, abandon my post and become a heretic?" The warrior has a hint of anger in her tone.

"You've said yourself that you think the Prophets have been lying to your species, and you don't stand for this war! Let's escape this, together!" Almost whispering, trying to keep from being heard beyond his small cell.

"I suppose it would be best if I go, before I am forced to kill any more for their cause, gods forgive me…" She bows her head in shame.

"It'll be alright, I promise. Now, come on while we have a chance at leaving alive!" He puts a hand on her shoulder as she guides him out, his simple gesture restoring her confidence.

The two sneak through the small Covenant base, towards what Reyo described as the landing. They passed through old, worn down human corridors, occasionally hiding from guard patrols, even having an incident that Reyo was lucky enough to talk them out of. He hoped that he wasn't actually being taken for interrogation, like she had supposedly lied to her fellow soldiers.

His fears were calmed, however, when they finally stepped foot onto the open pavilion. Around them were dozens of Covenant ships, mostly smaller dropships and banshees, but even what could best be described as a sloop.

"That is where we are heading, the _Unyielding Spirit_. It is a fast ship, meant for stealth and reconnaissance, as you say." She ran up to the hull, and entering a command dropped the boarding ramp.

Once inside, she took to locking all hatches, and disabling what she said was a tracking device for the Covenant fleet. Avery was surprised she had decided so easily to help him, but he was happy nonetheless. When it was time to lift off, they made their way to the bridge, taking their seats, the marine barely fitting safely into the larger chair. With a swift run of her hand, the ship was coming off the ground, shooting off into the skies above Reach.

"Where do you plan on taking us?" Avery asks, now thinking through the details of his hastily made escape.

"To one of your cleansed worlds, you called it Jericho VII" She replies, setting coordinates for their slipspace jump.

"Why Jericho? What's even left there?" The now confused marine questions.

"There is a human station there, almost untouched by the Covenant's hand, a good location to hide" The Sangheili doesn't bother to look up from her work as she finishes plotting the course and initiates the process.

Letting her finish, O'Shay sits quietly, head in his hands as he sits feeling the acceleration as they enter the void that is slipspace. He is broken from his trance by Reyo's hand wrapping around his arm, coaxing him up. "I should show you the ship"

Following his newfound companion out of the small bridge, they are met by an open space, filled with what looks like a small 'living room', holding a bench and a table, Sangheili literature scattered around. Further aft was the kitchen, a small table accompanying the equipment. Finally, was the bedroom, an open space with a single thick mat, larger than a human king size mattress.

"This is all there is to see, besides the engine room, but there is harmful energy inside that compartment." She tells him coldly.

"Reyo what's wrong, you seem upset…" The marine says, confused.

"I just abandoned all that I know, Avery. I have been dishonored, no matter that it was the right thing to do." A tear starts to roll down her face.

"It'll be alright, I know it. We'll be able to return to your world one day and set things right, I promise." He walks her to the bench, sitting with her as she starts to lightly sob. His hand finds its way to her back, and he lets it rest on her armor. To his surprise, she lays her head on his shoulder as she cries, showing openly her emotion for the first time since they have met. They stayed that way for a few moments, until she silently stood and walked to the mat, curling herself up still fully dressed in her armor and undersuit, and fell asleep.

Avery released the fasteners on his armor and helmet, setting the pieces carefully against the wall. Rolling up his BDU shirt as a makeshift pillow, he lay on the floor, letting sleep overcome him as well.

-(break)-

The next morning, Avery awoke to the smell of cooking meat. Shaking his head to clear the cloud of grogginess, he looked over to find Reyo using what looked like a stove to heat some of the Colo he had come to enjoy. Pushing himself up, he walks over in an undershirt and his uniform bottoms, finding her still in her armor.

"Well good morning, Miss Reyo!" He says happily, trying to clear the mood from the previous night.

"Hello to you, Avery. I am making Colo, I know you enjoy this meat!" The marine can tell already she is much better already.

"I sure do, thanks." He lets her finish cooking, and sits with her at the table, watching her eat, mesmerized still by her mandibles.

"Why are you so amused by my eating?" The confused female asks.

"Oh… well… It's…" He blushes, at a loss for words.

Reyo simply smiles, her own cheeks turning a bright purple before returning to her meal.

The two unlikely friends spend their day talking, about family, sports, anything that comes to mind.

"Wait, Sangheili lay eggs? What!?" He leans in, both intrigued and disgusted at the same time.

"Yes, we do. Humans do not?" She seems almost disturbed.

"No! Of course we don't lay eggs! It's not natural!" He lets the disgusted side get the better of him, but he still finds the idea very interesting.

"I think the same of your live birth! How is that even possible? No… I don't need to learn that much" The Sangheili saves herself an explanation.

"Good, I don't think I could tell you if I tried…" The pair falls into an awkward silence, before laughing hysterically. They make something like a dinner, before deciding to sleep yet again.

"Well, floor it is again" Avery jokes to himself.

Blushing a deep purple, "You know, if you wanted, there is enough room on this mat for two… just to… keep you somewhat comfortable…" She turns away, grinning through her mandibles.

"Oh, um, thank you, Reyo…" He blushes to himself as she snaps off her armor pieces, leaving her in her bodysuit.

The two lie facing opposite directions, and for what seem to be hours they can barely doze off. Reyo, thinking Avery is asleep, gently turns, and slowly moves her body up against his. Her arms drape over him, and her head sits above his own. The marine hears her sigh, and smiles to himself as he drifts off for the night.


End file.
